Aestibus
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: When Harry landed in the Graveyard his on the spot action changed many things, he's not going to lie down and let the world walk all over him, he's going to take on the dark and do it in true Marauder style! This is my 'Graveyard' fics put in to one story!
1. The Graveyard

**A/N: Hey guys, I've decided to mesh this in to one story as per request. I've gave it one generic name and pushed them all together, and I'll be updating the story through this fic alone.**

**For those who are just beginning to read, this started as a little extract that I wrote, its how I wished the Graveyard scene happened! It's completely random, but it popped in to my head so I thought I would share it! Then, people asked for more and my imagination didn't stop.**

**Warning: Language, torture, maybe a bit of blood.**

**Disclaimer; I am not J.K,**

**The Graveyard;**

As soon as Harry touched the cup he knew there was something wrong, he felt an uncomfortable hooking at the navel before he and Cedric were portkey'd away. Harry slammed in to the ground and barely kept his balance, the cup was dropped and it rolled away, Cedric looked around wearily as did Harry.

"Part of the 3rd task?" He asked and Harry shook his head, he recognised the area and he knew nothing good could be happening.

"No, wands out and keep down," Harry said lowly, he heard a shuffling and his scar erupted in pain; Voldemort was here.

"Kill the spare," A hissing voice ordered and there was a flash of green light, Harry summoned a gravestone that caught the blast and exploded, he stunned Cedric to make it look as if the curse had hit. To his disgust and fury, Pettigrew grabbed him and tied him to a tombstone, he caught sight of it _Tom Riddle Sr,_ and almost snorted at Voldemort's morbid humour. As soon as the rat's back was turned Harry twisted his wrist to wandlessly untie himself, he had to grip the stone and the ropes to keep them in position. Pettigrew was fixing up a cauldron and he placed the bundle in the water, Harry heard it drop to the bottom and Pettigrew began.

"Bone from the father unknowingly stolen, you will revive your son." A grey powder rose from the grave and fell in to the cauldron which hissed and flashed a deep black, Pettigrew took out a knife and walked over to the cauldron.

"Flesh from a servant willingly given, you will revive your master," Pettigrew raised the knife and then to Harry's horror, sliced off his own hand, he gave a pained wail and cauldron shone red. The rat walked over to him and stuck the knife in his arm,

"Blood from the enemy, you will revive your foe," Harry was mentally screaming, _TAKE MY BLOOD YOU BASTARD, I HOPE IT MAKES YOU BURN._ The cauldron went a blinding white and Harry shut his eyes, he could hear it bubbling before the light disappeared and it was silent, he scar was nearly blinding with pain, but he locked it behind his Occlumency so he could focus.

"Robe me," Fear clenched at Harry's heart as the voice spoke. "My wand wormtail," Harry could feel it in the air, the evil twisting magic and he swallowed hard.

"Harry Potter," the voice breathed and Harry opened his eyes to look in to the slitted crimson pupils of Lord Voldemort, he had risen again and Harry knew he was dead. He was going to die in the graveyard, but damn it if he wasn't going to go out with a bang, the thought brought a smirk to his face.

"Tom Riddle," he imitated the man's voice and the snake like face contorted in to an expression of rage, Harry's scar burst and he pushed it back.

"Your arm wormtail,"

The snivelling rat crawled forward and held out his arm and the bone white wand was pressed to the Dark Mark, Harry nearly bit through his lip to stop any sound coming out. Suddenly the sky was filled with black streaks as the death eaters apperated to their master's side, each of them fell to there knees and crawled to kiss his robes, Harry didn't bother to contain his snort at the fact the purebloods were kissing the robes of a halfblood. Voldemort began a grand speech and Harry was amazed at the man's astounding arrogance, he referred to himself in 3rd person and Harry shook his head.

"I confess myself disappointed," he told them and Harry scoffed.

"Yeah I would too if I came out of a cauldron looking like that." Harry said loudly and then froze, he had absolutely no idea what possessed him to say that out loud and then he had the bizarre urge to laugh at the stunned look at came across Voldemort's face for a second before it twisted in to anger.

"Quiet Potter, I have done what no other has done before. I've-,"

"Successfully become the only snake-human hybrid in existence, congratulation, gold star."

What in Merlin's name was wrong with him Harry thought furiously, there were gasps from the death eaters and Voldemort was pissed, the magic in their air became really oppressive making Harry's breath catch slightly.

"You will die tonight, Potter," Voldemort snarled and Harry nodded seriously.

"Yeah, you've said that a few times before, but we all know how that worked out if you catch my drift."

That was it, he was clinically insane, Voldemort hissed wordlessly and Harry laughed mockingly, it he was going out with insanity, he might as well do it properly.

"Tell me Tommy old boy," Harry began in a decidedly chipper voice, the thing in front of him was so angry that the pain was seeping through his barriers which he layered up, "Your point about muggles being disgusting my have merit." Harry nodded, "I mean, fucking a snake is vile and your dad was a muggle wasn't he." Harry concluded that Voldemort was paralysed with utter fury because he didn't look as if he was breathing.

"I know that your mother was compared to an animal in appearance, but I didn't know that she _was_ and animal. What breed was she? And does that mean you hatched from an egg or were you a strange live born snakeling?" Harry saw the tip of his wand glow green just as the magic built in the air, he dived out of the way and rolled on the ground just as the killing curse blasted in to the gravestone he was previously tied upon, Harry snatched up his wand as Voldemort screamed in utter rage, the mans fury was felt within the air as he yelled out curses and orders. Harry snapped in to action, he began flinging hexes and curses at the death eaters before they could get their bearings, he relied on his reflexes to avoid the returned fire.

"Potter is mine," Voldemort screamed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"_Confringo,_" he flung the curse at the nearest death eater who was flung back and cracked against a gravestone. He was making leeway when a furious hissing caught his attention, Harry didn't have time to block the attack from an angry snake and the _Crucio_ sent by Voldemort, he took the spell, he cursed the snake and dived in to the spell. Pain. Unimaginable pain coursed through him and despite his best efforts he screamed, he felt the will to live leaving him, but he fought, he would not go out like this after nearly getting away. After what seemed like an eternity, the curse was lifted and Harry breathed in relief, he rolled over and pushed himself shakily to his feet, his nerves gave protest, which he ignored.

"Well that wasn't very nice, I was trying to be friendly," Harry commented in a hoarse voice, he dodged the next spell directed at him.

"You are mine now, Potter," Voldemort hissed and Harry shook his head.

"Honestly Tom, if you want hatchlings of your own, I'm sure Nagini will be very willing to oblige." Harry was forced to hit the floor and roll out of the way.

"I really don't think it will be too bad, honour your dad's line with sleeping with another animal, like father like son and all." Harry was getting himself medicated after this, he summoned a death eater in the way of whatever curse came with Voldemort's snarl. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the cup and Cedric's stunned form, he nearly cheered, but he didn't let it show.

"See, you have entirely too much anger in your soul." Harry told him seriously returning a few curses, he twisted out of the way and dived behind a gravestone.

"You should see a councillor about that, they would have you medicated." Harry yelled.

"Come out and face me," Voldemort shouted and Harry laughed out loud, he rolled out of the way just at the stone blew up,

"_Diffindo, Reducto, Incendio," _He shot them off pretty quickly and by the cry of pain someone got hit, Harry was up on his feet again and he could clearly see the cup now and it was mere feet away.

"So much anger cannot be good for you, Tom." Harry ducked and was forced to raise a shield as the remaining death eaters, which was a surprisingly small number Harry realised with glee, were all focussing on him, he summoned as much magic as he could and waved his wand in a sweeping motion.

"_Bombarda Maxima,_" there was a massive boom and most of them were thrown back off their feet, unfortunately Voldemort was not and Harry was hit with a nasty cutter and another _Crucio._ When Harry opened his eyes after the curse was lifted, Voldemort was stood by his feet with a cruel illusion of a smirk on the monstrous face, Harry's heart pounded as the reality of death settled, at least he had gone down with a fight.

"How does it feel to know your attempts were futile?" He hissed down at him gleefully and even at that moment Harry continued with his insanity, he grinned back at him.

"Fucking fantastic Snake-face," Voldemort hissed and Harry laughed, it had a slight hysterical edge to it and made him sound a little more than crazy. Harry looked at Voldemort with burning green eyes and an idea suddenly popped in to his head when he realised just where Voldemort was stood.

"You are about to join your filthy mudblood mother," Voldemort snarled and Harry's eyes flashed before he smirked.

"And I'm about to kick a man where it hurts, however I am unsure how it works for hybrids, desperate times and all that." Voldemort was about to speak when Harry kicked out with as much force as he could muster, his foot collided in to Voldemort's groin with a sickening crunch. Harry rolled and lurched to his feet, he sprinted to Cedric jumping over any obstacles in his way, when he was next to the prone form of Cedric he turned back to Voldemort and have a cheery wave.

"This is the day where you failed to kill me for the 4th time, and if you're wondering about the 3rd time, ask Lucius about your diary." Harry gave a mocking bow and a spell flew over his head, he blew the man a kiss and grabbed the cup while holding on to Cedric. His navel was hooked and the colours whirled around him before he slammed in to the floor and he crumpled over Cedric, Harry summoned enough effort to cast an enervate over Cedric. The boy sat up quickly and looked at Harry with wide eyes,

"You saved my life," He breathed in awe and Harry slumped to the floor.

"You can thank me later." He slurred now the adrenalin was leaving him he was in agony and exhausted, he was aware of the cheering crowds and somehow pulled himself up, Cedric supported him which Harry was thankful for. His eyes scanned the stands where he saw his family pushing their way through to him furiously, Remus was the first to reach him and he took Harry's weight from Cedric.

"Cub, what happened, we saw the portkey, we need to get you to madam Pomfrey." Harry shook his head, he stumbled in to Sirius and gripped the man's robes.

"He's back," he gasped, "Call an emergency wizengamot meeting now in my name, backing from you, Neville, Luna and Bones if you can get to her, full session with pencieve and Veritaserum." Harry told him, if they didn't get the word out then the crazy thing could build up a base and if Harry didn't show them the truth, people like Malfoy could convince Fudge to deny the truth.

"What, that's not important now pup, you're a mess."

"No Siri, you have to do it now before Malfoy gets to Fudge, Remus will take me, go now please." Harry all but begged and Sirius looked like he was warring with himself before nodding and disappearing. Luna flung herself at Harry next minute and Harry had a job of staying on his feet, he wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed in to his shoulder.

"I was so scared," she cried and Harry soothed her.

"I'm back now," He swayed slightly and she released him, Dumbledore swept over looking unusually grave.

"Harry, what happened?"

"He's back sir, Voldemort's back," Harry told him and swayed again, Remus lifted him in to his arms and carried him to the hospital wing, Harry could hear Cedric state that he was fine thanks to Harry even though he was led to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey bustled over and gave a gasp when she saw him, Harry flashed a tired grin and was placed down by a bed, he was so exhausted and he was shaking so bad that Remus had to help him change, but he couldn't even manage to be embarrassed about that fact. He was placed in the bed where Madam Pomfrey began her work, Harry obediently drank all the nasty tasting potions she handed him gladly and the pain slowly left him, Dumbledore came sweeping in with the Weasley's minus Ron who was already present with Hermione, Luna and Neville.

"A dreamless sleep for you Mr Potter, you should feel right a rain tomorrow." She handed him a final phial and Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks,"

"I'm sorry to have to ask this of you Harry, but I need to know what happened when you touched the cup before you sleep." Remus snarled at him.

"Are you insane old man?" He demanded.

"The memories are fresher now, it will only hurt him to have to relive them tomorrow." Dumbledore reasoned and Harry internally scoffed.

"Headmaster," Harry called catching both their attentions, "Fuck you," with that he downed the potion and as he slipped in to oblivion, he caught sight of Remus pleased grin before it was masked.

**So, there it is. Just a little thing that wouldn't leave me alone! Kinda ridiculous, I know, but it was really fun to write :P**

**Jess***


	2. After the Graveyard

_**A/N: So this is the second part to the Graveyard. It's not as action packed, but it's a build up and I hope you all like it!**_

_**Warning: Language, mentions of insanity,**_

_**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K**_

_**After the Graveyard;**_

Remus Lupin couldn't help the snickers that escaped him when he caught sight of Dumbledore's stunned face. The old man looked as if he had been slapped by a fish and that mental image turned his snickers in to full out laughter. Dumbledore gave him a betrayed and disappointed look and Remus couldn't even find it in himself to feel bad, the old man had seen what his cub had looked like when he returned and yet he was going to force him to relieve something obviously traumatic without sleep.

"Don't give me that look, Dumbledore." Remus said, "You deserved that,"

"It is necessary to establish what has happened this night." Dumbledore stated,

"He can talk to you when he wakes up. He has obviously been put through it tonight, the least you can do is be considerate and wait." Remus told him with a bite to his usually calm tone.

"I was only trying to save him from having to reliving it tomorrow-,"

"If you would use your common sense, old man, you would have realised that there is a handy device that is able to recall memories without Harry having to relive it at all." Remus snapped, and Dumbledore looked taken aback.

"Very well, I have to speak with the rest of the school." Dumbledore said, and swept from the room. Remus shook his head, he looked back to Harry, who was now sleeping peacefully, and sighed.

"Why is it always you?" He asked rhetorically,

"We think he was dropped when he was a child." Hermione said and Remus blinked, he had forgotten he was not alone with Harry.

"If I recall correctly, there was a time that James dropped him and he bounced. It was the first bit of accidental magic he did, and we had to lie to Lily and act surprised when he did some more the week after. I don't think she ever did find out." Remus mused, a grin lighting up his previously tense features.

"That makes so much sense." Ron joked, before he sighed, "We knew something was going to happen, just not to this extreme."

"I know, we've been tense all year. His name should have never come out of that goblet and Dumbledore should have done more to fight it." Remus agreed, "This could have been prevented." No one said a word against that because they all knew the truth, this whole year had been one joke on to another. They looked around when Sirius swept in to the room, the Black Lord paid them absolutely no mind as he went directly to Harry and grabbed his hand.

"How did it go?" Remus asked softly, and Sirius huffed.

"It was easy enough, I don't know exactly what happened but by the time I had gotten to the ministry and had the emergency meeting approved, Lucius was on his way in. He looked like hell, and was in pain, but was trying to cover it." Sirius shook his head, "He saw me and left, he must have known and wouldn't surprise me if he tried something tomorrow."

"Well, Harry had the right idea then."

"Yeah he did. I just want to know exactly what happened, to put Malfoy in that state and to come back as he did." Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "It's good he's resting, tomorrow he can just put it in a pensieve."

"I am glad you have sense." Remus grumbled,

"Oh?"

"Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to try and make Harry tell him what had happened as soon as Poppy had finished." Remus bit out, Sirius eyes flashed,

"That man is a few cats short of crazy." He hissed, "What is he thinking? Surely he saw that Harry was in no state."

"He went on about being it easier for him."

"Oh Merlin, he's eater too many of those damn sweets." Sirius muttered, "Please tell me you told him to screw himself."

"Didn't need to," Remus said, amusement lacing his tone,

"What, why?"

"Harry told the headmaster to go away, in a less polite context."

"Excuse me?"

"Harry said to him 'fuck you' before downing his potion." Ron said gleefully, and Sirius blinked. He looked at Remus for conformation and when the other marauder nodded he burst out laughing.

"Ah, brilliant, Pup." He said proudly,

"Where's Tonks?"

"She's on her way, she's in a right state and was signing out when I caught sight of her." Sirius said, "She's worried for him."

"I'm not surprised. When I saw him leave I thought my heart was about to give out, and when he came back it was worse." Remus said,

"I know,"

"You might want to get used to it." Hermione put in, "This happens every year."

"So we've been told." Sirius pointed out dryly, "If it wasn't for the fact Harry would ignore me and come anyway, I'd pull him out of here. It's not right the amount of things you guys have gone through since coming here."

"We know, but there has never been any other option." Ron shrugged,

"Anyway, it's late. We've all had enough stress, I think it's time to sleep." Remus said. Harry's friends found beds and curled up, it was very obvious they were not going to leave so the two marauders didn't say anything to them. Only Luna remained by the bed and that was to settle on Harry's arm. The two adults adjusted their positions and settled, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Harry was blearily aware that people were surrounding him when he slowly awoke, the light was coming through slightly and he didn't really want to move from the extremely comfy bed. He was aching, not that he expected much else, and he could hear voices approaching, he focussed on that until he could hear the conversation.<p>

"Of course, Sirius, the meeting is scheduled for 12pm, Lucius did want to meet with me, but an emergency wizengamot is much more important." Fudge said and Harry breathed in relief, he would screw Lucius over now and the blonde would be on the run. Harry shifted alerting people that he was awake and blinked the sleepiness away, it was then he felt someone on his arm and looked down to see Luna with her head on him, he smiled at that and carefully sat up.

"Harry," it was breathed in relief all around and Harry smiled at them.

"Alright,"

"You've been out a while," Madam Pomfrey told him coming over and handing him more potions, the last one made the ache sooth which he was grateful for. He looked around to see Remus, Tonks, the twins, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny around his bedside. Fudge and Sirius walked in to the hospital wing, Sirius rushed to his bedside and swept him in to a tight hug,

"I don't think I have ever been so scared in my entire life," Sirius muttered in to his hair and Harry returned the hug with fever.

"Harry, your session has been written in for 1pm this afternoon, are you up for it?" Fudge asked him kindly and Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Minister, it is of the upmost importance."

"The awards ceremony for you and Mr Diggory's victory will be tomorrow, I am sorry for the short visit, but we can converse after the meeting I am sure." Fudge said and left, Cedric got out of his bed and came over, when he was sure the minister was out of hearing range Sirius spoke.

"What happened?" he demanded and Harry ran a hand through his hair, he had no idea what came over him yesterday to taunt Voldemort, but he wouldn't deny it gave him a lot of satisfaction, the thought brought a grin to his face much to the others confusion.

"The cup took us to a graveyard with the Rat (both Remus and Sirius growled) and Voldemort."

They sucked in sharp breaths, flinched and gasped.

"The rat like man cast the killing curse at me," Cedric told them with a shudder and they looked horrified.

"How did you survive?" Neville gasped, Cedric cast Harry an awed grateful look.

"Harry," Cedric said simply, "He managed to get a rock in front of me in time which took the impact, then I was unconscious."

"Sorry about that, I wanted it to look like you were dead." Harry said and Cedric nodded.

"I don't care, you saved my life."

"Well, I was tied to a tomb stone and he used a ritual and was reborn," Harry told them.

"He's back?" Ron breathed and Harry nodded grimly, the group swallowed.

"How did you get away?" Hermione asked fearfully and they were confused when Harry snickered.

"Um Cub, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, but you won't believe me when I tell you." He couldn't help but snicker again.

"How did you do it?" Sirius asked again.

"I kicked him in the balls," He told them and each of their jaws dropped in disbelief.

"I'm sorry?" Remus got out and Harry nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, it was a last ditch attempted that worked; very well." Harry said to them and then it was the twins who started first, Fred released a small snigger which set his twin off and eventually the whole group was laughing.

"Let me get this straight," Sirius began with a marauder grin on his handsome face, "You kicked Voldemort where no man should ever be hit?" and Harry nodded.

"Well done, pup." He patted him on the back and Harry grinned.

"How did you get close enough to hit him there in the first place Cub?" Remus questioned and Harry grimaced.

"Now that is an interesting tale, I think you need to see the memory before the wizengamot, I don't need you to have an aneurism in the session."

"What happened?"

"Well I was tied to a statue and as the rat did the ritual and I managed to wandlessly undo the ropes, I watched as he called his death eaters and gave a grand speech." Harry began to explain and then swallowed.

"Go on,"

"Then I don't know what came over me," Harry shook his head in disbelief at himself.

"Why, what did you do?" Sirius asked alarmed and Harry wrinkled his nose.

"I taunted him," Harry said and even his voice sounded disbelieving, he received silence again.

"What?"

"I-I don't even know where it came from, but I was sure I was going to die and I made fun of him." Harry shook his head again.

"Yo-you made _fun_ of Voldemort?" Luna clarified looking at her boyfriend as if he had completely lost his mind, he nodded.

"Voldemort said that he was disappointed and I looked around and said, _I would too, I if I came out of a cauldron looking like that_."

They were goggling at him and Harry didn't blame them, he was questioning his own sanity.

"Oh Merlin," Tonks breathed.

"You didn't continue to say things like that, did you, pup?" Sirius asked him and Harry grimaced.

"I did, it was like I had no filter, you need to see it and then put me on meds." Harry told him,

"I don't think we will go to those extremes." Remus said soothingly.

"I called him a snake-human hybrid." Harry deadpanned and a few choked.

"I'm going to get my pencieve," Sirius stated and went to the fireplace, Harry led back down in thought going over the night before, he knew he was luck to be alive, but he couldn't help but be smug at that fact. Magically he was no match for Voldemort, but he didn't need to match him face up, just get away.

"Why did you call a wizengamot session, Harry?" Hermione asked moving of off topic as no one had anything to say to his insanity.

"Because Lucius Malfoy will be whispering in Fudge's ear as soon as possible, Voldemort – if you keep on flitching I will hit you – didn't want or expect me to get away. I can get word out, but it will be my word against Malfoy, Nott and possibly others and by the time I could get the man to hear me it might be to late. This way, I can stand in front of the wizengamot with Veritaserum, a pencieve and an oath of honesty and explain what happened, that way they cannot claim I am lying and the ministry can prepare, hopefully they will let me help." Harry explained and they looked shocked at his reasonings.

"And you thought of this after facing Voldemort injured and exhausted?" Neville asked him shocked, the teen had been first after Luna to say the crazy things name.

"Yes, there was something wrong with me yesterday."

Sirius floo'd back in just as the headmaster walked in, they both went to Harry's bed and Harry smiled at his godfather.

"Harry, can you tell me what happened now?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded.

"I'm putting the memory in the pencieve, you are welcome to view it headmaster." Harry said to him, he closed his eyes and focussed on from the moment he touched the cup to landing back in the school. The memory pulled away from his temple and he placed it carefully in to the pencieve, he melted with the surface before settling.

"Who ever wants to go in,"

All of his friends leapt up as did Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore, Cedric shrugged.

"Yeah sure, I'll see what I missed."

They all touched the surface and were sucked in to the memory, Harry led back and shut his eyes as he waited, he was still slightly tired and aching, but nothing to much. After about half an hour they were flung out, they were all expressing different amounts of disbelief and Harry cringed when he looked upon Sirius and Remus.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?" Sirius roared and Harry flinched, but glared at his godfather,

"I was thinking I was going to die." Harry snapped and all the anger left the Black Lord's body,

"I don't know weather to laugh or cry," he groaned tugging at his hair.

"Harry, what possessed you to tell Voldemort to have hatchlings with Nagini?" Remus asked him calmly, he seemed calm but his hands were shaking and he hastily took a large gulp from the offered calming draught, and Harry shrugged.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"You were brilliant," Hermione burst out and his friends said their agreements.

"Even when you thought you were going to die, you kept it up, never showing him fear, amazing." Neville said in awe.

"If you ever do something so stupid again I will beat you." Luna slapped him on the arm before throwing his arms around him.

"You performed admirably, Harry, but I do wish that you wouldn't have taunted Voldemort." Dumbledore told him and Harry smiled slightly.

"Thank you headmaster, I wasn't supposed to say it out loud, but when it did I thought I might as well do things properly." Harry shrugged.

"I shall see you this afternoon in the wizengamot session." He said and left the wing, Harry turned to his family.

"I know it was a risk, but I honestly did think I was going to die. I refused to go out without a bang," Harry told them earnestly and they sighed, Tonks was the first to hug him tightly.

"It was pretty funny squirt, his face when you said 'Congratulations, gold star' was hilarious." She said and Harry grinned, Remus hugged him next and breathing in his calming scent.

"Don't do that to me again, cub, this wolf is getting too old." Harry chuckled at that.

"I'll try not to Moony,"

Sirius took him next and pressed a kiss to the dark hair.

"I am so proud of you Harry, you have no idea." Sirius told him and Harry beamed.

"Really,"

"More than ever," he confirmed.

"Thanks," Harry relaxed in the hospital and had his lunch there talking to his friends, Sirius brought his lordship robes for him to change in to and Harry climbed out of the bed carefully. Sirius helped him over to the bathroom and Harry vanished inside, he didn't think he had ever had been so happy to be under a shower, he washed the dirt and grime away and carefully placed on his robes when he was dry, Harry made sure they fell correctly and styled his hair so it was neat rather than the casual messiness he kept it in. Harry walked out of the bathroom and back over to his friends.

"Whoa," the twins exclaimed in shock as they looked at him, Harry blinked and looked down.

"What?"

"You clean up good," they told him with grins and Harry flashed a grin.

"Why thank you gentlemen," He became serious, "If all goes to plan then a lot of things will be going on after this meeting, I want you all to begin training with me this summer, I won't have you unprotected when I have the means to help you." They nodded,

"Good, now I will fill you in later, I don't know what time I will be back though." Harry pressed a kiss to Luna's cheek and left with his uncle and Godfather.

It was time to see how influential in this world he really was.

**There we go, the reactions from Harry's closest and the build up to the next bit… I guess I'll have to continue now: Please let me know what you think!**

**Cheers, guys!**

**Jess***


	3. From Graveyard to Wizengamot

_**A/N: Ok, as people seemed to like this series, I had to continue it. I hope you like it!**_

_**Warning: Language, mentions of insanity,**_

_**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K**_

_**From Graveyard to Wizengamot;**_

Sirius floo'd to the ministry first followed by Harry, Tonks had gone on ahead so she could be ready for when Amelia came out and began organising the aurors.

"Amelia backed us for the meeting, she was in the stands when you came back and Augusta agreed because Neville told her too. He can be quite fierce when he wants to be." Sirius told him, "Xeno went with it and Amos agreed because his son came back with you and said you saved his life." The atrium was quite busy and Harry spotted many other Lords and Ladies heading towards the lifts, one that specifically caught his eye was Lucius Malfoy and Harry bit back a snarl. Sirius sensed his anger and followed his eye,

"Don't worry, Pup, he'll get his own." Sirius murmured, sending the Malfoy Lord a poisonous look.

"I'm quite upset that his shiny blond hair is no longer charred, I caught the bastard with an Incendio." Harry grumbled and Sirius snickered.

"Malfoy has always been a peacock, he was probably more alarmed with his hair than the burns." Sirius said and Harry grinned,

"He passed it along to his son too."

They walked quickly through the ministry and down to the courtrooms where the meetings were held, some other Lords and Ladies were already there wondering what could have happened, if Harry was correct then the last emergency wizengamot meeting was in 81 when Voldemort was defeated by himself.

"They are all confused," Sirius noted, his voice quite as not to travel farther than the pair of them and Harry nodded,

"Good, I've been working things out and if this goes right then we have a lot to do and little time." Harry said.

"What have you got planned in that devious mind of yours?" His godfather questioned, somewhat amused and Harry smirked.

"That would be telling now wouldn't it, Padfoot."

"Remember what we have gone through." Sirius said to him, "We've worked on your position for months. You are Harry James Potter-Black, Lord Potter, Heir Black, the Boy-Who-Lived and my son. This is your meeting, show them that you are as every bit the Lord as those in there." Harry felt himself warm to his godfather- his _father_'s words and nodded firmly.

"I've got this."

Everyone filed in to the court room and took their designated seats, the Chief Warlock and the Minister were the last to enter and Dumbledore took to the podium.

"Emergency Wizengamot session 811, called on the 25th June 1995 at 12:30. Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Minister for Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Selected guest Head of the Department of Mysteries Unspeakable Bode, Wizengamot scribe Emily Dillis." Dumbledore began the session, his voice ringing out and silencing the crowd. "Called to order by Lord Harry Potter, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Backed by Lord Sirius Black, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom, Proxy Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Bones, Lord Xenophilias Lovegood, Head of the Ancient House of Lovegood and Lord Amos Diggory Head of the Ancient House of Diggory.

"Against the session Lord Lucius Malfoy Head of the Noble and most Ancient House of Malfoy, Lord Izar Nott Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Nott, Lord Gilbert Goyle Head of the Noble house of Goyle and Lord Cuthbert Crabbe Head of the Noble house of Crabbe. Favour goes to Lord Potter through higher vote, Lord Potter to commence with the session." Dumbledore called to the room and Harry took vicious pleasure in the paling of the Death Eater scum, he gracefully rose from his seat to walk down to the centre of the room. He mentally went over every bit of customs that Sirius and Remus had drilled in to his mind as he went, he was putting everything in to perspective and working his plan around them; he could do this.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock and those who placed their trust in me," He said in a clear voice with a bow of acknowledgement towards Dumbledore.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, I called this meeting today for a matter of great importance," He began amplifying his voice to carry, "My petition; I wish to prepare the ministry for war." This caused a massive outbreak of speech, and Harry held up his hand for silence.

"Last night as many of you already know, myself and fellow Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory were transported away via Portkey from the safety of Hogwarts grounds."

Mutters went through the room for those who didn't know the happenings of last night and Harry waited patiently for them to fall silent, he would have thought the information would have been around to everyone by now and he was surprised to see quite a few surprised faces within the room.

"Before I go on, I would like this room to acknowledge that I am here for a _full_ session, complying with oath, Veritaserum and pencieve memories which will be authenticated by unspeakable Bode."

The unspeakable in the shadows nodded and more whispers broke out, everyone, those who didn't know that was, wanted to know what was so important that it called for all three. Two green lights lit up signalling questions,

"The Wizengamot recognises Madam Amelia Bones." Dumbledore stated, Amelia stood to face him.

"Lord Potter, is the assistance of aurors required?" She inquired, her voice calm but with an underlying layer if steel. Harry smiled a bit at her instinct, it was why she had made a brilliant auror and an even better head of the DMLE.

"I believe so, Madam Bones," Harry said, she nodded and flicked her wand sending out a patronus message.

"The Wizengamot recognises the summons of aurors by Madam Bones, now recognising Minister Fudge."

"Lord Potter, will the proceedings of this session need to be published or do you wish to seal the room?"

Harry was honestly surprised that Fudge showed the initiative to suggest that, but then the man must have felt how serious it was.

"I think a seal of silence is in order."

"Lord Potter wishes to call in a seal of silence, those in favour?" Dumbledore questioned, nearly all of the lights went blue in acceptance, only the Death Eaters shone red.

"Motion carried,"

everyone could feel the ancient wards flare and Harry grinned knowing no one could speak or communicate in anyway about what transpired in the session until he gave the go ahead, also no one could leave until he, Harry, had called the session to a close.

"Lord Potter, the floor is yours once more."

"Thank you," He nodded, "Now what I am about to say is highly unbelievable and I know many will be sceptical however, this is why I am calling all methods of truth in to play and I am willing to submit to Veritaserum questioning after my explanation and an oath of honesty." Harry took a deep breath and steeled himself. "On the night of the tri-wizard final when we were transported away we were taken to a grave yard in the muggle town of Little Hangleton where I bore witness to the rebirth of Lord Voldemort." Many flinched at the name and then the hall burst in to furious speech, many were screaming their denial and their fear, of course those who had enough sense to realise Harry had called all methods of truth to the session were exchanging words about what would be the outcome of the session.

"ORDER," Dumbledore roared his voice cracking through the room and his magic flowing a little, everyone settled in to silence immediately and Harry gave those who were either glaring at him or looking at him in fear a look of barely hidden disdain.

"Continue, Lord Potter,"

"As many of you are clearly _sceptical_." He bit back a sneer, "I would now like to give my oath, I Harry James Potter-Black, do here by swear upon my magic and my life that everything I state within this session today is the truth as I saw witness to it and the truth as I know it. So mote be it." there was a near blinding flash of light before it settled.

"_Lumos,"_ his wand tip ignited showing he was in fact telling the truth and he had saw Voldemort be reborn. Silence, thick and uncompromising silence echoed within the wizengamot hall as they digested what had been revealed.

"I would now like to show my memories of the night as evidence to my claim." Harry said.

"Lord Potter wishes to present his memories for viewing within the Wizengamot pencieve," Dumbledore called, "All in favour?" again all but the death eaters lit up blue.

"Motion carried, the wizengamot recognises unspeakable Bode, unspeakable Bode if you will." Bode strode forward with a pencieve and placed it hovering in front oh Harry, the unspeakable placed the tip of his wand against the teens temple and Harry brought the night to the front of his mind before nodding. The memory was withdrawn and Bode placed it in a phial casting spells to authenticate the memory.

"The memory has not been tampered with," Bode told them all and poured it in to the pencieve, he tapped his wand and the picture blew up so it could be viewed by everyone and Harry took a seat to the side on the main floor. It began with him and Cedric agreeing with a victory for Hogwarts together and then the Portkey, it showed the graveyard and many gasped when the killing curse went towards Cedric, Amos Diggory looked like he was about to keel over himself before they saw how Harry summoned the gravestone just in time.

They watched as Harry was dragged to the stone and they saw the ritual be performed before Voldemort rose again, there was gasped and cries as they laid eyes on the monster. There were many snarls and growls when the Death Eaters were called and revealed Harry shot a smug, gloating look towards Malfoy and Nott who were looking decidedly pale. The looks of disbelief and horror when the memory Harry decided to taunt the Voldemort were quite amusing, and when he mentioned the gold star there were a few chuckles at his audacity. Harry kept his face blank through the entire thing, he remembered the fear he had felt, but he also remembered the acceptance of death the need to keep fighting, to go out strong.

Many winced when Harry kicked him in the groin and he even gained a few chuckles for his farewell message as he grabbed the portkey and slammed back in to Hogwart's grounds, the memory came to an end as he woke Cedric up and rolled on to the ground exhausted. Harry refrained from shifting as every single person turned to look at him, many in awe and many in a sort of shocked stupor, Harry stood once again and made his way back to the centre of the room to collect his memory.

"You have all bore witness to the rebirth of Voldemort, please stop flinching, and you have all saw that I took an oath of honesty as well as the memory being authenticated. I now submit myself to Veritaserum questioning,"

"All in favour for voluntary Veritaserum?" Dumbledore asked, even though the Death Eaters knew they were not getting away with this, they still voted against. "Motion passed. Administer the Veritaserum," Bode came forward and Harry willingly accepted the potion.

"As Chief of the Wizengamot I elect Madam Bones for questioning, all in favour?" everyone agreed and Amelia stood.

"Please state your name."

"Harry James Potter-Black," Harry answered in a monotone,

"What is your date of birth?"

"31st of July, 1980."

"The potion has taken effect." Dumbledore stated.

"Lord Potter, did you witness the rebirth of You-Know-Who?"

"I don't know who." Harry replied with the usual Veritaserum tone of voice illustrating he was still under the effects despite his sassy answer, up in the stands Sirius had to muffle his snickers as the wizengamot seemed to blink in shock. Amelia Bones' lips twitched in amusement before she spoke again,

"Lord Potter, did you bare witness to the rebirth of The Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes,"

Even though they had seen the memory people still gasped, Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Did you recognise any in attendance?"

"Yes."

"Can you state their names?"

"Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, Izar Nott, Gilbert Goyle, Cuthbert Crabbe, Walden McNair, Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort."

BOOM!

The room exploded and those accused were bound by aurors before they could protest, the Lords and Ladies were going crazy, Malfoy and Nott were some of the highest people in the ministry.

"ORDER," Dumbledore called them to a halt again, people went quiet, but they didn't settle.

"Continue with the questioning Madam Bones."

"Are you certain of the names you have stated?"

"Yes,"

"How can you be certain?"

"Voldemort called them by name and removed their masks, I saw their faces as they begged for forgiveness."

More shouts issued as the evidence built.

"You mentioned someone called Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort, can you explain what you meant."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort's real name, he created _I am Lord Voldemort_ as an anagram because he wanted to shed any association with his muggle father whose name he shares." Harry told them, and in the back of his mind he was practically jumping about in glee. This would show all the purebloods who they stood for with all their blood purity, Voldemort, as powerful as he may be, was a halfblood and now they would all know. A shocked silence came after that.

"Voldemort is a halfblood?" Amelia confirmed in disbelief.

"Yes,"

"How do you know?"

"He told he himself, twice,"

"When?"

"The first time was in second year in the chamber of secrets before I slew the basilisk, he told me how he grew up in a muggle orphanage because his muggle father abandoned his witch mother when she was pregnant. He told me again at the graveyard as he performed his ritual where his father was buried, he told me how he killed his father when he was younger and how his death had helped him more than when he was alive." Harry told them all in the same monotone that Veritaserum made everyone speak in.

"Oh my, administer the antidote, I think we have enough."

Bode poured the potion down Harry's throat and the teen blinked a few times and shook his head, he looked around in to the shocked faces of everyone and nearly grinned.

"I have submitted my claim and presented undisputable evidence, I await your decision." Harry said and Amelia's light lit up.

"The wizengamot recognises Madam Bones,"

"Lord Potter, I wonder if you could clear a few things up from what you said under Veritaserum."

Harry nodded, he was hoping she was going to pick out a few things, it would bring a harsh reality check to the world.

"Of course, Madam Bones,"

"Lord Voldemort is, well simply put, a halfblood with daddy issues." She said incredulously and Harry couldn't help it, he laughed, when someone put it like that then it seemed hilarious. He wished he would have said that to Voldemort's face when he was in the graveyard, that would have brightened the man's day for sure and Harry was all for cheering people up; especially someone who had as many issues as Voldemort did. He would have to save it, no doubt the insane psychopath would come after him again and he would deliver Madam Bones' words.

"Excuse me, Madam Bones, I mean no disrespect." Harry said apologetically, once he had calmed down, "But unfortunately is does seem that way and if one were to check the Hogwarts records for '37 to '45 then they would see Tom Riddle, he was a model student, perfect OWL's and NEWT's as well as prefect and head boy. Also, you could simply ask people who attended or taught at the time such as Chief Warlock Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid from those I know." Harry told them.

"Chief Warlock is this true?" She asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"Indeed it is, Madam Bones," Dumbledore seemed really old when he spoke, "I taught Tom Riddle when he was a boy and he was a brilliant student,"

"Thank you Chief Warlock. Lord Potter," Bones turned back to Harry, "One more thing, you mentioned slaying a basilisk?" Harry looked sheepish.

"Ah, well when the chamber was open in my second year, my best friends sister was taken as I am sure you all remember," there was murmurs of agreement, Malfoy had threatened many to remove Dumbledore and when they heard that poor Arthur's daughter had been taken they demanded he return, Harry gave a short nod to Mr Weasley who smiled in return.

"Well, I went down to the chamber with Ron, but we were separated when Lockhart tried to obliviate us. I ended up in the chamber where a memory of Tom Riddle was there with Ginny, he called the basilisk and Fawkes, the headmaster's phoenix, came bringing the sorting hat where I pulled the sword of Gryffindor out and killed the basilisk." Harry explained, rubbing the back of his head as he finished. A light lit up, a toad like woman was sat there and Harry bit back a grimace, he hated Delores Umbridge with a passion, she worked for Fudge and she was so unbelievably prejudice against anything other than pureblood humans, especially werewolves, that it pained Harry to be in her mere presence and she constantly made him angry. She also had a burning hate for Harry, Sirius and of course Remus, every since Harry shot down her awful proposal for constrictions against werewolves, she hated his guts and made that very clear in the most underhand way possible.

"The wizengamot recognises Madam Delores Umbridge." Dumbledore said and she stood, although this didn't make much of a difference. Harry had to squash down the mad urge to croak as her wide set mouth opened, he was spending too much time around pranksters.

"Lord Potter, it seems to me that you are expecting us of the wizengamot to believe such a farfetched tale," She gave that Merlin awful girlish laugh that made Harry want to hex something, he fought the urge and his eye twitched instead. He was extremely pleased that he was not the only one who looked like they wanted to kill her and Sirius was giving her a look that would have made her burst in to flames if it was infused with magic. "This is a place of dignity and politics, we do not have time for childish stories." Harry's eye twitched again, but this time in anger and he took a deep breath.

"I thank you for your input Madam Umbridge, but let me remind you that I am still under oath to tell the truth and as I am still standing here alive it proves that I am not lying. Also, if necessary I will willingly submit the memory and go under Veritaserum again if you wish. Of course, you could also ask Chief Warlock who will vouch for me or you could have a statement from the goblins about the basilisk they harvested for me this year." Harry said with a somewhat cold smile, Sirius smirked as did Amelia, neither liked the damn toad and she sat down disgruntled.

"That is not necessary, Lord Potter, we are here to evaluate your demand to prepare the ministry of war because of your claim of the return of Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore took over and Harry nodded.

"Of course, Chief Warlock,"

"We have recognised the claim, we have viewed the evidence, we need only make a decision. I call 15 minutes for discussion, Lord Potter you may retake your seat for this time." Dumbledore decided, Harry gave a bow and returned to his wizengamot seat where Sirius came over and gave him a one armed hug.

"Well done pup," he murmured as the others began talking amongst themselves discussing the evidence and the consequences.

"Thanks Siri," Harry said with a smile. Harry looked around to see the nervous faces of people and nodded to himself, he had done his part now, there was nothing else he could do unless it didn't go in his favour. But then, word was still out, he had still shown them that Voldemort had returned and he had also shown them that he was a complete hypocrite. He could do no more.

"This should get them talking," Sirius said, "That bit about Voldemort being a halfblood coming out under oath and Veritaserum was brilliant."

"Old Tommy is going to love that when it reaches him." Harry joked, and Sirius grinned,

"I would hate to be the barer of bad news with him."

"Hopefully it's the rat." Harry growled and Sirius icy eyes flashed,

"I sincerely hope it's the rat." He agreed.

"Let's hope ey?" Harry muttered and Sirius raised an eyebrow,

"About the outcome or the rat being the bringer of bad news?"

"Both,"

They shared smirks before turning back to the wizengamot in wait.

**There we go, we have a bit of humour, a bit of seriousness and now we have to wait! Lemme know what you think guys and I'll see about another part!**

**Jess***


	4. The Wizengamot's Stance

_**A/N: Now, back to the story, this is the 4**__**th**__** part of this series and it's picking up speed. I don't think the humour is as strong here, but there we go.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K guys**_

_**Warning: Mentions of gore maybe…**_

_**The Wizengamots Stance:**_

It was quite amusing as well as alarming watching the Lords and Ladies of wizarding Britain try and have a discussion, one the one part some were borderline hysterical and others were keeping their cool aloof masks in place. Harry felt his eyes straying to the group he knew to be death eaters, they were whispering furiously to themselves, their eyes darting around looking particularly wary. They knew that they were in a precarious position as it is, their names had been given out under oath and Veritaserum and it would be a challenge, if not impossible, for them to get out of the situation they were now it.

"Head's up, Amelia and Fudge are on their way over." Sirius broke through his watching, Harry sat up straighter as they approached.

"Lord Potter," Amelia began,

"Harry for now, please," Harry said and she nodded with a slight smile.

"Amelia then," She told him, "I cannot imagine the courage it took going through what you have and I can only give you my congratulations and well wishes." She said and Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Amelia, I honestly don't know what came over me to say those things to him." Harry shook his head.

"It was rather insane,"

"I must agree with Amelia, Harry, but you fought well and you should be commended." Fudge stated with an unusually serious face, everything about his screamed Minister.

"Thank you, Minister,"

"You still have yet to get in to the habit of calling me Cornelius."

"Apologies, Cornelius," Harry rectified with a small grin.

"I do not believe anyone can deny the evidence before them, as much as it pains me to admit, we have to prepare for war."

"I have a number of ideas that I wish to run by you, Cornelius, if we could schedule a meeting as the quickest convenience." Harry suggested and the minister nodded.

"Yes, I fear it will have to wait until tomorrow. We will be rather busy for the rest of the day, I want the accused questioned and sentenced by the end of the wizengamot today. We are lucky, we have an advantage at the current time, but I do not want something like the last war on my hands, not during my reign." Fudge said with passion in his eyes, Sirius blinked a few times in disbelief and Harry was in the same state, Amelia looked at Fudge in a new light.

"Very commendable minister,"

"Thank you, Amelia." Fudge nodded, "I saw what happened to Bagnold and I do not wish that to happen. She became desperate when she allowed Barty the use of unforgiveables, how can we possibly enforce laws we do not keep to ourselves. No, there are many things that need to be changed and we will begin today, I don't know what it is but I feel refreshed, like when I first began minister and I had so many ideas that I wanted for our world." Fudge looked confused for a second before shaking his head and nodding to the two Lords and Madam and returned to his seat. Harry had his eyes narrowed in suspicion, he watched Fudge as he walked away and then to Malfoy who was watching Fudge with wary eyes, like he was worried the man would do something; and then it clicked.

"That bastard," Harry growled glaring at Malfoy, the blonde caught his eyes and paled when he looked in to the glaring green eyes focussed on him.

"What is it pup?"

"Is it just me or has Fudge had a personality transplant?"

"It does seem like that, he does seem back to like he used to be. I voted him in myself because he had so much passion and so much potential." Amelia said, "If there is anything that signifies Cornelius, then it was his ambition to make our world great after the world. But after the first few months after the clear up, he changed, he was content on how everything was and things never really got better."

"And let me guess, after those few months, it was the point Malfoy was securely safe from going to prison and he started meeting with the minister regularly." Harry got out.

"Yes," she said slowly, "Yes it was, Malfoy was one of the last ones to buy his way out of jail with Bagnold and after a few months it was pushed under the rug."

"Don't you find it funny that an ambition man such as Fudge suddenly sits back and begins letting others potentially run the show for him, like Malfoy."

"What are you getting at pup?" Sirius asked.

"The last emergency wizengamot meeting was in 81 and it was with Bagnold wasn't it?" Harry confirmed.

"Yes it was," Amelia told him.

"And the seal of silence cuts off all magical influence cast outside this room in case of listening devises and such yes?"

"Yes, but your not telling us what you are getting at Harry?" Sirius said,

"Fudge goes from ambitious man to mouldable after a few sweet visits from Malfoy, and then everything goes in the pricks favour. Then today, he wanted his usual meeting with Fudge, but he didn't get it and then once the seal of silence is activated we have the Fudge that was voted in back." Harry laid it out and watched as their minds came to the same conclusion as his.

"That bastard," Sirius murmured.

"Layered compulsions or imperius?" Amelia questioned.

"Compulsions," Harry answered with no hesitation, "If it was imperious then Fudge would be near insane by now, he would have become curse dependent."

"Oh yeah, Crouch, he was only under for less than a year." Sirius remembered and Harry nodded grimly. Harry went to speak again but Dumbledore rose and spoke,

"I call to order," Dumbledore said gaining their attention, "Lord Potter if you would." Harry took a few deep breaths and masked all his emotions as he went back to the floor to face them

"You petition of readying the ministry for war due to your claim of the rebirth of Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said, "All those in favour of Lord Potter's petition." Blue lights lit up, loads of them each with a different Lord or Lady behind them with determined expressions on their faces. There were those who voted against, such as Umbridge and the death eaters, but their votes were not even acknowledged because it was majority vote.

"By majority vote, Lord Potter's petition carries. The wizengamot recognises the rebirth on Lord Voldemort and we prepare for war." After Dumbledore had said these words the room flashed signalling the acceptance. The ancient magic within the room acknowledged the result illustrating to everyone that it was sealed and unchangeable.

"I thank you, all of you truly." Harry said humbly and retook his seat, Sirius gripped his shoulder and Harry nodded saying he was ok. It was everything he could have hoped for, he had gotten the government and the most powerful people within their country to acknowledged that Voldemort had returned and he had gotten them to realise that war was coming.

"Is there any other matters that need to be called to order?" Dumbledore asked and Fudge's light lit up.

"The wizengamot recognises Minister Fudge." Fudge stood up and his face mirrored the determined expressions of those around him.

"I believe that it is in the best interest of the magical community that we question and sentence the accused today through Veritaserum questioning, we have acknowledge his return and we shall immediately do something about it." many looked shocked as Fudge sat down and Harry didn't blame them, but if he had worked it out right then the man had an excuse.

"All those in favour, the accused are to abstain from voting."

Every light lit up in favour and Harry grinned somewhat evilly, this session just kept getting better and better.

"Aurors, take the accused to the courtroom holding cells while we prepare for court." Dumbledore ordered. They were forced out in cuffs, and people began to shift, those who had sat with allied families before now moved to sit in their rank, Harry and Sirius didn't have to move as they were sat in their correct position anyway. Amelia went from Madam Bones, head of house, to Madam Bones, head of DMLE, as did Umbridge change to her position of undersecretary. The room also shifted for their needs, a chair with metal chains wrapped around it appeared in the centre of the room and soon an eerie silence settled in the room.

"Aurors' bring in Lucius Malfoy," Dumbledore told them, Malfoy was dragged back in and threw unceremoniously in to the chair where the chains bound him tightly.

"Bode administer the vertiaserum."

Malfoy had his jaw forced apart and three drops added.

"Name?"

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." He answered in a monotone.

"What is your date of birth?"

"15th September 1954,"

"The potion is working."

"I hand over to Madam Bones."

"Are you a death eater?" She asked and Malfoy seemed to fight before speaking.

"Yes,"

The muttering began and Fudge sat forward with narrowed eyes.

"Did you join Voldemort willingly?" was her next question.

"Yes," Malfoy answered, despite his attempts to fight. More muttering and people were looking pissed, Harry and Sirius on the other hand couldn't be more happier, this could not have been going better for them and Sirius had always got off on making Malfoy squirm.

"What did you have to commit to become a death eater?"

"Capture and kill a muggle family, I was told to rape all the female members before killing them." Malfoy told them and Harry felt his lip curl in revulsion as he looked down at the blonde Lord, sounds of outrage and disgust rang out and some people looked ill. It wasn't surmising for Harry to watch them react as such, they liked to bury the past and forget about what happened in the last war.

"How the mighty have fallen." Sirius breathed, loud enough for only Harry to hear him and the teen bit back his own smirk.

"And we have front row seats."

"What other crimes have you committed?" Amelia demanded, her features frozen in a hard mask of fury and she was glaring down at Malfoy as if she wanted to personally rip out his lungs from his throat to stop him breathing. The list of crimes rolling out of Lucius' mouth was far greater than any could have imagined, even Sirius was shocked as well as disgusted as the violence and malevolence oozed from the Malfoy Lord, and they finally reached ministry related crimes.

"I stole information out of the ministry, I helped get spies in to the ministry and when the Dark Lord fell I started controlling the new minister with strong compulsion webs, potions and the imperius curse occasionally so I could get the laws I wanted for my master passed for when he returned." He finished and then he seemed to slump on himself. The entire room fell deathly silent at they processed what they had just discovered before it exploded with rage, Fudge looked like he was about to kill the blonde, it was lucky that the court members were forbidden to go on the main floor while a case was in progress.

"SILENCE," Dumbledore shouted over the din, it took a while to get everyone to calm down, it was only when the old man's magic flared did they settle.

"Who are the death eaters you know that are not in Azkaban?" Bones asked, using obvious effort to keep herself calm.

"Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, Karkaroff, Crouch Jr, Avery and Snape but he betrayed the Dark Lord."

"Administer the antidote,"

As soon as Malfoy was himself he looked like utter shit, he knew there was no way he was going to get out of this.

"All in favour of conviction?" Everyone lit up like a Christmas tree, Malfoy was going to rot.

"Lucius Malfoy you have been found guilty of terrorism, treason and using the unforgivables, your sentence shall be determined at the end of the court session. Take him away," Dumbledore stated. Malfoy was treated even worse as he was ripped out of the chair before the chains had fully retracted. Nott was brought in next and his crimes were just as bad as Lucius, he had also admitted to murdering his wife and was found guilty. It was the same with Crabbe, Goyle and McNair accept McNair had been using his position at the ministry to kill needlessly. None of them knew any death eaters out of Azkaban accept the ones aforementioned, they had a short break before calling in the prisoners in where there was now a chair for each of them.

"You have all been found guilty of numerous heinous crimes, some of which are truly unforgiveable." The Chief Warlock stated and for once Dumbledore's eyes did not have their famous twinkle, they were a hard, cold, clear blue as he glared down at the death eaters.

"You are here to be sentenced."

"I say the veil," Fudge snarled, the man was pissed, beyond that and hushed, somewhat awed, whispers broke out. Harry was confused, he looked at Sirius who was shocked but he had a blood thirsty grin on his face, it was a look that indicated who his family truly was.

"Sirius, what's the veil?" He asked quietly, they couldn't be overheard due to the other noise, by the looks of the prisoners it wasn't something pleasant.

"The veil is a passage way that once you go through you can never come back, many call it the veil of death because it might as well be, but no one knows because everyone who has entered has never come back." Sirius told him, his voice mixed between fear and glee, and Harry was all for it, he thought it was the perfect punishment and was about to agree when something struck him, something that made him mirror Sirius grin.

"What are you thinking pup, you have a scary look on your face." Sirius questioned a bit warily, Harry's grin stretched.

"How about before we send them through the veil, we let magic judge them?" Sirius froze for a second before he was grinning.

"Perfect,"

Harry lit up his light to gain people's attention, Dumbledore motioned for him to stand.

"Lord Potter, do you have an input?"

"I do, while the minister's idea is nothing more than these dirty pieces of scum deserve and I would like nothing more than to be the one to push them through, may I add a little suggestion to their sentence before they go through the veil?" Harry asked, Fudge looked at him before nodded.

"What have you got in mind Lord Potter?"

The smile that came to Harry and Sirius' faces were not pleasant for the guilty who managed to pale even more.

"I say let them be Judged," Harry said with dark glee, "I say let magic judge them." Gasps rang out, shock would be the most prominent emotion followed by glee to those who wanted to see the guilty pay and fear, uncompromised fear, from the guilty.

"Yes," Fudge murmured, "I say let them be judged."

"All those in favour?"

When they saw the unanimous result they lost all colour, Malfoy was actually trembling in fear.

"Lord Potter, as you were the one to bring these scum to justice, would you care to carry out the judgement?" Fudge asked and Harry exchanged a look with Sirius who nodded in encouragement.

"It would be an honour Minister," Harry stated, he looked toward the sick bastards who were begging him with their eyes not to proceed, but Harry's cold green eyes never changed.

"I call upon Magic herself to recognise these men for the crimes they have committed against humanity and magic, they performed inexcusable acts knowingly and went against the ways of magic, they have tainted their souls with blood of innocents for their own gain." Harry said in a clear commanding voice, everyone could feel the thick, demanded magic swarm within the room and surround the guilty men.

"Let them be judged," he whispered in an almost revered tone, the magic collected before it slammed in to the guilty; they screamed. Endless screaming of the utmost agony as they were judged by magic and their own magic was ripped from them, they slumped forward on the chains one by one but with a noticeable difference, they're body's not used to functioning without magic could barely keep them conscious and they were probably insane.

"You have been judged by magic herself and she had chosen a punishment she saw fit, you have paid for some of your crimes, for the rest you face the veil." Harry stated and handed the reins back to Fudge.

"Aurors, take them to their cells to await their final punishment." Fudge said before sitting down, Dumbledore got back to his feet.

"Any more to be called?"

Fudge lit up his light again and was handed the floor.

"I submit of passing a new emergency law." He began, "I propose, anyone captured in suspected death eater activates be questioned with Veritaserum as soon as they are brought in to decided their sentence. All convicted death eaters to be judged by magic before receiving the veil, I believe it should be made a mandatory sentence for those like them who have been judged today." Harry wanted to get up and clap the man but refrained from doing so.

"All in favour of passing the new emergency law?"

Only a few objected, most lit up their acceptance lights eagerly, happy to know those who could terrorise their world would be properly punished if found out. That and this was giving them a way to find definitive proof of guilt without resulting in another 'Sirius Black' incident.

"Majority vote, motion carried, law passed." There was a flash of light signalling the law had been accepted, it would be recorded in the archives to show its passing. Harry knew that this had just changed the entire outlook on the approaching law, death eaters, all of them, would have to watch their backs, and he almost wanted to rub his hands together gleefully.

"Anything else?"

There were no more issues to be raised and Dumbledore nodded, he didn't seem to have it in him to smile and he cast a tempus, Harry blinked at the time, it was later than he thought, it was passed 6.

"Emergency Wizengamot session 811 is called to an end at 6:23 on the 25th June 1995, the issues have been heard and the results handled." The room shone before it settled and Harry felt the wards drop, it was then when people broke in to speech, Harry and Sirius made a beeline for Fudge.

"Minister, I-," Harry didn't know what to say to the man,

"It is ok Harry," Fudge murmured, "There is going to be a lot of changes." Harry nodded and was pleased to see a determined glint in the minister's eyes.

"We will have to meet, tomorrow or perhaps the day after." Fudge told him and Sirius, "There are things that need to be in order and quickly, he is a potential unknown and we do not know how he is going to act from now as Harry ruined his plans. The main debate is shall we release this in to public knowledge."

"I believe it would be best to see how much needs to be put on order this week before releasing it to public, aurors need to be ordered and wards redone as soon as possible, but the public also need to be aware so they can defend themselves." Sirius put in and Fudge nodded.

"Indeed they do Sirius, dark times lie ahead, but we will be prepared." Fudge said with a furious passion that had Harry's respect levels rise for the man.

"We shall see you the day after tomorrow minister,"

They parted at the door, Harry and Sirius hurried off and Harry was deep in thought, he knew many things had to be done, but many of them they were unable to do themselves.

"You're thinking." Sirius stated and Harry nodded.

"Yes, I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work and I don't know if we have the means to do it." Harry murmured, somewhat absently. He weaved through the crowds of Lords and Ladies with Sirius and got in to a lift, they didn't speak as they came out in to the atrium but they found a few people waiting for them.

"Harry, Sirius,"

"Arthur," Sirius greeted,

"Mr Weasley,"

"An extraordinary petition, Harry," Arthur said, "This is exactly what we needed,"

"I can't believe it went this well, actually." Harry said, "But this brilliant,"

"We will have to discuss it more later. I have to run, Molly will worry."

"Of course,"

They parted from Arthur and continued, Sirius shared a brief glance with Tonks and the metamorph nodded and apperated away.

"Now, on to your idea?!" He said to Harry,

"Let's make a trip!"

**There we go, the 4****th**** bit and, as always, I would love if you let me know what you think!**

**Jess***


	5. The Opening Stance of War

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the next section and I have to apologise for the wait. I've been so busy with real life, but I'm hoping to be able to get the next section up a lot faster. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K unfortunately,**

**Warnings: Language;**

_**The Opening Stance of War:**_

They made their way to the apperation point and Sirius raised his eyebrow,

"Where to?" He asked his godson, curiosity shining through.

"Home, to the manor." Harry told him, and Sirius blinked before nodded. They disappeared with a crack and landed in the entrance hall of Black Manor, before Sirius could open his mouth to speak, Harry darted off and up the many stairs to the infamous Black family library. Sirius shook his head and followed his bizarre adopted son, he found him already surrounded by books.

"Ok, spill." Sirius ordered and Harry looked up sheepishly.

"It came to me that the main problem within the ministry, and the main problem that is going to happen with this war, is going to be spies." Harry began, trying to rationalise the ideas and thoughts whirling in his mind. "There are going to be people who seem like average, everyday people, like you or me, but they work for Voldemort. I remember you saying to me that it was dark times and you never knew who you could trust, and that is going to make everything a lot worse."

"I know what you mean," Sirius agreed, and he shook his head, "Back in the first war you didn't know if you could trust the person next to you. You couldn't even walk down the street without wondering if the person on the other side of the road was out to kill you."

"Exactly, and we know that there are those in the ministry that will resume their place at that maniac's side as soon as possible." Harry said.

"I understand that, pup, but I don't see where you are going with this."

"What if we could create something, a ward or a spell, that can detect the Dark Mark, even if it's hidden?" Harry presented, "If that were possible then the ministry would be practically safe."

"If that were possible then we wouldn't have the spies in the first place." Sirius pointed out and Harry frowned.

"I know that, but I thought that the war came from no-where last time? I mean, it wasn't until the big attacks came along did anyone know there was a war, and by that time Voldemort already had more people in the ministry under his control that what we had aurors. This time we're at an advantage, not only do we have access to some of the greatest minds of our world currently, we also have one of the greatest library's in the world at our fingertips." Harry explained, looking at his adopted father sincerely.

"This is a big task." Sirius mused, "But you do have some good points." Harry smiled when he noticed that Sirius didn't completely write off his idea straight away.

"I know it may not be possible, and I know it hasn't been done before, but I thought that, if we could find a way for detection, a way to feel out the Dark Mark, then maybe I could be able to add to it." Harry suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know that Riddle is very arrogant, and he does a lot of his magic in Parseltongue because, at the time, he was the only one able to speak and cast in it. It is one of the things that makes him so overly powerful, I've found that you can't block a Parsel spell with an ordinary spell." Harry explained, "Because of this, it is my belief, and I am sure we could find this out, that the Dark Mark is created and cast in Parseltongue. _I_ speak Parseltongue, so I might be able to enhance or find something that could aid the ward." Harry shrugged, "It's all unknown at the moment, but I thought that if there was anywhere to find the information then it would be here."

Sirius blinked a few times in amazement, he didn't know what was going on in his son's mind, but as long as it kept up like this then they would extend their advantage. Sirius had never been more proud of his son than he was at this very moment, not only had he faced and escaped Voldemort, he owned the wizengamot and forced them to open their eyes, and now, after all of that, he had thought of, and rationalised, an idea that could bring the burgeoning war firmly in to their favour.

"Pup, you are brilliant." Sirius told him. "This is going to be a challenge, and it may be a complete waste of time, but if it works, if there is even a chance that this could work, it will change everything." Harry smiled brightly at that.

"I've found these books on wards, I was flicking through to see if there was anything that could be of use." Harry said to him and Sirius nodded

"One moment, I will see if I can find a few on magical ward chains and passive wards." Sirius decided, "Pack those up and grab a few on Arithmancy chains and dark magic bindings and detections, we'll need to know about the Dark Mark and how darker magic is detected."

"Got it." Harry waved his wand to stack the books and shrink them down. He got up and vanishing in to the shelves, he grabbed many books he thought may help them with what they were trying to accomplish. There were a few that really caught his interest and he was looking forward to getting stuck in, he knew, of course, that this idea in itself was entirely experimental, but the mere thought was exciting him and, deep in the depth of his mind, he pointed out that he was rather known to do the impossible. Harry shook his head, if they didn't have hope then they had nothing, it was going to be difficult, it would probably take months to have something, if anything, plausible but they had to try.

If they could secure the ministry against Voldemort's forces then they could train and plan without the fear of Voldemort knowing what they were doing, of course they would have to be cautious, Voldemort was nothing if not cunning, but they would be in a better position than before. It would also enable them to cut down more of the psychopath's forces, with the ministry's new stance on death eaters, if they would be able to detect them then they would be able to capture them.

He shook his head again, he was getting ahead of himself, this was all theoretical at the current time, it was no use putting too much hope on something they had yet to make. Harry looked over at the pile of books he had amassed, they were floating along behind him and he nodded, he was at the end of his section and he had selected all the books he thought would be helpful. He shrunk them down and went back to wait for Sirius so they could return, he was surprised to find him already waiting and reading.

"Ready to go, pup?" Sirius asked, "I expect Moony is pulling his hair out."

"Wouldn't surprise me, he worries way too much." Harry agreed with a grin,

"I wouldn't say that to him, I'll be surprised if he doesn't layer you in spells after the third task." Sirius joked,

"Oh like the passive shield and tracking charm you've already put on me?" Harry inquired lightly and Sirius grinned sheepishly,

"You uh felt those did you?"

"As soon as you cast them." Harry confirmed, "But I don't mind, and it puts you at ease."

"I was considering following you around as Padfoot but Moony said that might be a bit too much."

"Thank Merlin for Moony, otherwise known as your common sense." Harry sighed and Sirius pouted.

"Hey!"

"Let's go,"

They made their way toward the nearest floo and called for the headmaster's office, where a panicked Remus pounced on them as soon as they stepped out of the grate.

"Where have you been?" the werewolf demanded, his expression a mix between irrational worry and anger. "The headmaster was back an hour ago and you disappeared, what happened? Where have you been?"

"Easy Moony, easy," Sirius soothed, "Harry had a nice little idea that could solve a massive issue, we just wanted to see if it was plausible."

"What have you planned cub?" Remus asked, looking at Harry and the teen pretended he didn't see the brown/amber eyes flicking over his person to check for injuries.

"We will fill you in on the way to the tower,"

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore greeted and the returning Black's nodded, "Harry, I would like to congratulate you on a spectacular petition. You have single-handedly did more to harm Voldemort's forces than the ministry combined."

"Thank you, Headmaster. It did go much more smoothly than I could have anticipated." Harry told him.

"Yes, it is very pleasing seeing Cornelius take an active role as minister. I have to admit, I was truly shocked at how despicable Lucius Malfoy was." There was no twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he spoke, only cold anger and Harry understood why Voldemort feared this man.

"It is my hope that, with the new stance, people like Malfoy will no longer be able to harm our world as they have done." Harry agreed and Dumbledore nodded. They said their goodnights and left the office.

"What's this idea then, cub?" Remus asked again, and Harry looked around cautiously.

"Not to be paranoid, but the walls have ears. Where are you guys staying?"

"Dumbledore has given us rooms next to the tower." Remus said, "Come on," he led the way up to Gryffindor tower and then veered off to the left of the corridor, there was a portrait of a majestic white stag in a field of lilies and Harry smiled softly.

"I solemnly swear." Remus spoke quietly and the portrait swung open, Harry grinned at the re-enactment of the Gryffindor tower and he happily threw himself down in to one of the squashy chairs in front of the fire.

"I like it." Harry decided and Remus grinned,

"Yes, I thought you would." He said, taking his own seat. "Ok, you two, tell me what scheme you've thought up."

"It's actually pretty ingenious, Moony." Sirius told him enthusiastically, "Pup had a bit of a brainwave and thought that if we could create a ward to detect the Dark Mark then it would clean up the ministry." Remus' eyebrows climbed up his head and he turned to look at Harry in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we went to the manor to raid our book supply and I thought that we could make it our new project, I know Mione would love to help and so do I."

"We can begin looking in to possible solutions, I will speak to Bill too, as a curebreaker he is a ward master and he'll have a good idea where we can start."

"Plus, as Harry pointed out to be earlier, the Dark Mark is likely to be created by Parseltongue and pup can speak it."

"That gives us a severe advantage from what we didn't have last time." Remus nodded, already going through many things in his mind, "What books did you collect."

"Here," Harry unshrunk his books as Sirius did his, they stacked them on the table and Remus smiled.

"Very good selections," He approved, "I can begin reading right away."

"I want to start my training again, double it." Harry stated as he began to pace their living room, "If there was anything I learned that day it was that I am no match for that psycho, and he seems to be determined to kill me, something I would rather he not succeed at."

"You know we will help you as much as we can pup." Sirius said firmly. "Tonks can help with her auror training and we'll do advanced battle techniques."

"I know, and that sounds good." Harry nodded, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"And now I am going to tell you to go back to the tower and go to bed, you have done enough today." Sirius told him.

"There is other things to plan, I have to-,"

"No Harry," Sirius cut him off sharply and Harry span to look at him in shock.

"You need to rest, I am not cutting you out of this." He said when he saw what the teen was going to say.

"You have cut a severe blow to Voldemort's base and it is only the day after his had returned, you have potentially solved another huge problem that arose last time and you have put the ministry in a position to prepare. You have done enough," Sirius said to him softly and Harry's shoulders slumped.

"I can't stand the thought of not doing anything,"

"You are doing more than enough." Remus assured him, "You have done more than anyone, but if you want to continue to help you need to rest." Harry nodded with a sigh, he looked up at Sirius and Remus with a scared expression that immediately caught their attention.

"It-its not my fault is it?" He asked them unsure, he was worried that he had caused this, he could have gotten away.

"No," Sirius gasped, "Why would you think that?"

"Because I could have gotten away sooner, I could have stopped him taking my blood, I should have done something!"

"No Harry, no you mustn't think that." Remus told him, Sirius kneeled down in front of where Harry had thrown himself on to the sofa.

"This is not your fault pup," Sirius stated, "You did not know what was happening and you are in no way responsible for this. It is solely down to Pettigrew and Crouch, and I never want you to feel guilty or in any way responsible." Harry looked at him searchingly, he was looking for deceit, but found nothing but honestly.

"Ok," he breathing relieved, it had been on the back of his mind since he had returned, the 'what if?' and it had been driving him crazy.

"You need rest, and you need food." Remus decided, calling for an elf. One popped in with a plate of food that Harry dived on like it was his first meal in a week, when he had finished he got up and stretched.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"We'll be at breakfast." They assured him with a nod, Harry left the room and headed for the tower. He was tired and he was looking forward to curling up in his bed tonight, he muttered the password and found the common room nearly empty. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, the twins and Luna, and Harry was no longer surprised to see her in their common room, were waiting for him by the fire and all turned when he entered.

"Harry!" Luna dashed over to hug him and Harry smiled, kissing her cheek.

He flashed them a small smile and collapsed in to an empty chair, the day was catching up with him and he was exhausted but he was happy when Luna curled up next to him.

"How did it go?" Neville asked and Harry smiled.

"Better than expected," He said.

"Really, they believed you?" Hermione questioned, sitting forward and Harry nodded.

"Better than that," He said, "Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair and Avery are all magicless and are in cells waiting to go through the veil." Neville gasped wide eyed.

"They were judged?" he breathed and Harry nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Oh yes, and I got to do it myself." If possible, Neville's eyes grew wider and he looked at Harry in complete shock.

"You?"

Harry nodded.

"Fudge wanted them straight for the veil, but I didn't think that was enough. When I ran the idea passed the wizengamot it passed and Fudge handed me the honours."

"Wow,"

"Yes, and we found out that Malfoy had been controlling Fudge since he had become minister with compulsions and potions, when the seal of silence went up it broke everything and Fudge, the real Fudge according to Amelia, is back with a vengeance. The man was pissed, and he is really cracking down. He just put through the law that all suspected death eaters are to be questioned under Veritaserum immediately after being brought in and if found guilty of their crimes they are to be judges and then, if its bad enough, pushed through the veil." Harry told them all and it was clear they were shocked.

"They are really doing something about it?"

"Yes,"

"This is good, but we can't expect V-Voldemort to sit back and do nothing. He is going to hit back and it's going to be bad." Hermione pointed out.

"I know, but the ministry is preparing. I doubt if Fudge, Amelia or any of the department heads will be leaving tonight, everything is going to be changed."

"What about the base he built up last time?" Ron asked with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I remember dad telling me about the last war, he had loads of people and magical creatures at his command. Vampires, werewolves, giants, leithoids, dementors and loads of others, what's going to happen about them?" Ron clarified.

"At the moment there is nothing we can be doing about that. The ministry is preparing for war and they and focusing their forces hard, and that is the priority. Sirius and I are already working on the creature and race laws, but they are slow moving, saying that, the main hitters against us are now removed from power and it will take a while before the heirs will stand a change at being able to go against us" Harry told them, and they nodded, "On the other hand, I may have found a solution to stop Death Eaters being able to get in to the ministry."

"How?" Hermione asked interested.

"What if you were able to block someone with the Dark Mark from entering?"

"Impossible, there is no such thing." Hermione said immediately and Harry's eye twitched.

"I am well aware that there is no such thing _currently_." Harry stressed the last word, giving her a pointed look as she blushed. "What I was thinking was creating something that either stopped the Dark Mark or incapacitated someone with it."

"That's a pretty steep task." Ginny noted,

"Not to mention-,"

"Extremely advanced." The twins interjected.

"Yes, but this is Harry we are talking about." Neville pointed out.

"His middle name is 'impossible'." Ron added, he turned to the teen in question, "What do you need us to do?"

"At the moment, nothing but train with me. Sirius and Remus are going to be putting me through my paces and I want you to be able to protect yourself like I did in the graveyard. I'm not saying run and confront the Death Eaters, but when they come after you, and they will, you'll be able to get away."

"We're in, Harry." Luna assured, "Whatever it takes."

"Good."

"I'm beat and I have a lot to do tomorrow including drawing up our new training schedule, and collecting my winnings from the task." Harry said and the others blinked.

"In the mess of everything I actually forgot you won the tournament." Ginny mused,

"So did I until Fudge reminded me about it earlier." Harry said with a sardonic grin, he got up to his feet and easily lifted Luna with him. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, "How are you getting back to your tower?"

"I'm not, Ginny said I could room with her."

"Good, I don't like the thought of you going back there alone."

"Has anyone given thought to the reactions tomorrow?" Fred asked,

"Little Malfoy is going to be just lovely." George continued and Harry groaned.

"Don't worry, he won't know the reason behind his father's death until the news release." Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Let's deal with that tomorrow. I need my bed." They nodded and went their separate ways, Ron and Neville followed Harry up to their dorm where they each fell in to their bed with groans.

"Everything is going to change isn't it?" Ron asked quietly,

"Yes," Harry answered straight away.

"We just have to hope it's the best." Neville added and they all had to agree with that.

**There we have it, let me know what you think of the fic! Thanks guys,**

**Jess***


End file.
